


Cadet in the Curve [Art]

by pinkerhero



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkerhero/pseuds/pinkerhero
Summary: Julie and her less-than-corporeal companions race against time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Julie and the Phantoms Bang 2020





	Cadet in the Curve [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [‘Energy: Beings, Spirits, and the Great Unknown’ by Julie Molina, Communications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179462) by [kowaiyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai). 



> It was really fun to noodle with [kowaiyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai)'s AU designs and evoke the story's energy. (Thank you for your patience and creativity!)  
> Julie's uniform is taken from different generations, Willie's design is inspired by a bioluminescent parasaurolophus, and the others are shaped like angels from It's a Wonderful Life.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Tools: traditional sketching, FireAlpaca, Gimp  
> Time: ??? hours over the course of three weeks  
> [on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJHDRcUDKjB/) | [on Tumblr](https://pinkerhero.tumblr.com/post/638226276772118528/it-was-okay-she-thought-as-she-saw-her-skin) | [on Twitter ](https://twitter.com/pinkerhero/status/1341457150619635712?s=20)


End file.
